


What Was She Like?

by lupinjoallen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Sam Harkness, son of Y/N and Jack Harkness, comes home from school and finally asks his father what happened to his mother.





	What Was She Like?

Jack smiled as the young boy entered the house, the bus driving off once the door closed behind him. “Hey, kiddo! Have a good day at school?”

 

“Uh huh,” The young boy mumbled, dropping his bag and taking off his shoes by the entry.

 

Jack frowned as the boy sat at the table, looking like he just got told his puppy wasn’t coming home. Speaking of puppy, the giant akita came running around the corner as the boy sat, practically slamming into the chair. The child giggling and petted her fur before pushing away her muzzle at the frantic licks for attention.

 

“Sam, you doing okay?” Jack asked. Sam sighed and nodded as the dog finally relented, trotting to her water bowl. “You don’t look it,” Jack said, checking for a fever. “No fever. Hmm...Are you tickling?” Jack started tickling the eight year old, making him squirm and giggle. “Still ticklish. Hmmm… What are you thinking about?” Sam bit his lip, sighing. Jack frowned. “Kiddo?”

 

“Dad, what was she like?” Jack blinked at that, staring at his son now. “Mom, I mean. What was she like?”

 

Jack sighed and sat down, thinking about his answer. “Well...she was great, really. Always finding new ideas and coming up with crazier ones.”

 

Sam watched his father before asking, “What happened to her?” Jack frowned. “A couple kids asked me cuz tomorrow’s Mother’s Day. I didn’t know what to say.”

 

Jack took a deep breath. “You know how I told you about my friend, The Doctor?” Sam nodded, eyes widening as he realized he was going to get an amazing story. Jack smiled fondly. “Your mother...I actually met her because of him. She was bright and cheerful, and also had the biggest alien gun in her hand she could find. Which was really funny because she was small. Just so, so small. You will be bigger than her soon.”

 

“Nuh uh!” Sam giggled.

 

“Yeah huh! I actually asked her if she was old enough to carry it. And you know what she did?” Sam shook his head. “She threatened to shoot me.” Sam giggled at that as Jack smiled fondly. “It was then I knew she was just...amazing in every way. We went on a lot of adventures together, even after you were born.”

 

Sam blinked. “Really? Did I go too?”

 

“Only once.” Jack sighed. “Your mother died a hero, Sammy. She saved your life.” Sam frowned. “Nuh uh. Don’t go making that face. I’m not done telling you what happened. So you don’t go being sad until I tell you everything. Got it?”

 

“Got it!” Sam said, staring at Jack now intently.

 

Jack smiled, watching the way his son’s face went red in focus. Much the way Y/N’s did. He sighed, trying to think of the best way to tell it.

 

“I think you were just maybe two at the time. You were so, so small,” He teased, making Sam huff. He smiled. “Your mother, myself, and The Doctor. Well...we were focused on this bomb. It was going to kill everyone in the building. We were frantic. And you got close...The bomb exploded. When I woke up, you were crying and screaming, and your mom was holding you. Your mom used her body to protect you from the blast.” Jack’s eyes watered a bit. “It’s why your got that scar on your arm,” Jack said, tugging at the left sleeve when a thin white scar remained on the boy’s thin arm. Jack let out a shaky breath. “We got the bad guys after that. The Doctor let us stay with him until we could both sleep right again.”

 

“But then what? The Doctor helps people right?”

 

Jack smiled weakly. “He does...But your mom couldn’t be helped. She was already gone by the time we woke up.” He sniffled a bit, wiping his face. “So, if those kids ask what happened again, you wanna know what you should tell them?” Sam blinked. “You should tell them, ‘My mom was the coolest hero in the world and protected me,’ because that’s the truth.”

 

Sam processed this and nodded. “Okay.” He looked at his father and smiled. “Thank you, Dad.”

 

“You’re welcome, Sammy. Just...leave out the part about The Doctor, yeah?” Sam nodded enthusiastically. “So, after school snack?”

 

“I’m not hungry,” Sam said, shaking his head.

 

“I’ll take one though,” A voice said, getting Jack’s attention. The Doctor smiled a bit. “Got cheese and crackers?”

 

“Hi, Uncle The Doctor!” Sam beamed, running to him. He hugged the alien’s legs, making him smile as he hugged back. “Was it true that Mommy was a hero?”

 

“Absolutely! Your mother was brilliant!” The Doctor chuckled. “Enough about that though. I’m starving.”

 

Jack laughed, shaking his head as he got up. “Here for the anniversary?” The Doctor nodded. Jack smiled. “We’re gonna go visit your mom this weekend, Sam, okay?”

 

“Okay!”


End file.
